Do You Remember?
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: They were once best friends but she left without a final goodbye and 20 years later, he still can't forget her. But life goes on and he's at his favorite bar once again. Expect this time, there's a familiar looking face...Warnings: Straight, EngxFem!China


**Hallo! Mia is ALIVE. This was a request AND my first straight story. Beware o.o Enjoy, Dani-rin!**

****Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia or Shakespeare, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing** .**

**Warnings: Preteen England & Fem!China. Sorry for OOCness And Human names used.**

Writing Styles:

**_Flashbacks_**

_Thoughts_

**Emphasize**

Normal

Ages:

Present tense: Eng: 26, China: 27

Past: Eng:6,8 , China: 7, 9

* * *

><p><em>"Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember<em>  
><em>All of the times we had?<em>  
><em>Let's bring it back "<em>

_-Jay Sean_

* * *

><p>England's POV<p>

"She's beautiful and therefore to be wooed;

She is a flower, therefore to be won."

The maiden just looked at me curiously before laughing under her breath. "You speak sweet words, gentleman but alas, I'm afraid you speak too much and know too little. I'm sure that the word is Woman and not flower. "

_'So she knows Shakespeare?'_

"When words are scarce, they are seldom spent in vain"

I whispered the words into my maiden's ear, obviously trying to show that I was speaking to her and only her. Her flowing hair streamed like a black waterfall down her back in a single, low ponytail. "My angel, why do you not let your hair flow freely? You would look even more beautiful than you do now." I leaned down and presses my lips to her milky white neck and sighed, already intoxicated in her jasmine smell. After 5 shots of Ale, my brain was getting fuzzy and so was her's. I could tell by the way she finally spoke to me and let me approach her.

When I first entered the bar and found her, she was coy and obviously eyeing me but she wouldn't even let me touch her soft hands let alone speak to me. And no matter which angle I looked at her in. she kept looking….familiar. I mean, even mint bunny saw the similarity. And mint bunny never lies. **NEVER.**

I found out her name was Wang Chun-Yan. But she preferred Nene. 'For some reason, it sounds so familiar….' She's Chinese and she's here in London to study aboard. But this is all just mindless small talk because honestly, we both know what we came to this bar for. I took her hand into mine and gently lead her to my apartment that was about 5 blocks away. The whole way there she was tripping over her feet and clinging onto me. Not that I minded. Not one bit.

After a few failed attempts in opening the door, we finally got inside and I quickly took her to my room. I'm sure you know what happened after.

I glanced over at the clock that glared back the bright red numbers "_3:41_". Sighing softly, I focused my attention on the small body laying beside me. After the fourth round, the little angel had passed out yet I'm here staring at my bloody roof. And I still can't get that itch off my neck that I know her. From somewhere….But the more I tried to remember, the harder it was to recall. As my eyes slowly started to drop, I vaguely remember her mumbling my name in her sleep. Which was quite sweet. Expect I never told her my real name. Or did I? But my eyes wouldn't let my head answer as it all slowly went to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 years ago<strong>_

"_Death lies on her like an untimely frost  
>Upon the sweetest flower of all the field.<em>_" _

_**How I love Shakespeare. He helps me relax. He helps me forget the outside world, if only for an hour or two. Nothing interesting (to me) ever happens in this gloomy city. All it does is rain and rain. And all the news people talk about is "Opium this, China that!" No one ever speaks about the arts, of music and poetry! Until I met her.**_

_**As I kept reading from my worn "Romeo and Juliet" book, I could faintly sense that odd feeling you get when you just know someone is looking at you. Those pesky little pins that tickle your shoulders, taunting you. It kept going for another minute or so before I glanced back to see someone already standing there. Staring right back at me.**_

_**It was a girl. A small one by the looks of it. She wore a dress of the finest silk, red in color and lavished with golden trims. Her long black hair was made into a small bun resting at the nape of her neck, tied down by a ribbon made of tree peony. But her eyes were the most curious thing. A golden color, as if dripped in bright amber. Clearly, she wasn't my English nanny.**_

_**"Who are you? How did you get inside my house?" I scrambled up to my feet, my tattered book now lying long forgotten on the floor. The girl simply looked at me before bending down and getting my book. "H-Hey, that's min-"**_

_**"Act 4, Scene 5."**_

_**….what?**_

_**"Um, come again?"**_

_**The girl looked at me as if I just grew 3 heads before sighing. "I said, Act 4, Scene 5. That's where that line is from, correct?" She gently handed me back my book so I could check and rest assured, she was right.**_

_**"How do you know that off the top of your head?" She smiled and reached for a bag that I had not seen before. In her hands was her own tattered copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Obviously, it's had a good life, seeing as the pages were yellowing and the cover was gone. "I taught myself English just so I could read Shakespeare by myself. My mum would read to me every night before I went to sleep."**_

_**She said 'mum'! And it sounded so cute with her accent! I extended my hand out to her and smiled."I'm Arthur Kirkland. And you are?"**_

_**The girl looked at my hand curiously before bowing her head gracefully. "Wang Chu-Yan. But please, call me Nene."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's how it all began. She would come over everyday in the afternoon when my parents were working and my nanny was napping. I found out after a while that she was from China (obviously) and that she was an orphan. Her aunt had adopted her shortly after her parents' death and she owned a small sewing company right across from my house. Oh, and she LOVED Shakespeare. Even more than me, which was a lot! So for the last 2 years, I've been teaching her all there is to know about him. But her favorite has always been '<span>Romeo and Juliet'<span>. Always.**_

_**"Arthur, why do you like Shakespeare so much? It's not like you're reading it in class and I never see you talk about it to anyone else but me."**_

_**This was another regular day for us. We were sitting down together at the picnic table in my garden, doing our homework. She was looking stunning, as always. Nene was wearing a pink sundress with a big straw hat. And sure, some girls at school made fun of her for it but I still thought she was the prettiest of them all. Of course I'd never tell her that though.**_

_**And even though she was smiling as she spoke, I could tell something was wrong.**_

_**"Well, while I like the poetry and all, it kinda comes down to girls. He obviously knew hot to get them and I'd like to learn."**_

_**She looked at me for a few seconds before she busted out laughing. A big, hearty laugh that made her face glow and her cheeks pink. Though I certainly wasn't laughing!**_

_**"W-What's so funny about that? Shakespeare was a hopeless romantic! Who better to learn from than the very best?" I could already feel my cheeks starting to burn. I've never ever told anyone that and the one person I do tell laughs at me!**_

_**Finally, after another fit of giggles, she stopped and took my hands. It looked weird, really. Her soft, gentle hands holding my rough, dirty ones. She looked at our hands for a minute before cupping my cheek and kissing me gently. It all felt like such a dream after that. I didn't truly realize how much Nene meant to me until that very moment. And had it not been for my foolish need to breathe, maybe it would've lasted longer.**_

_**After that, I vaguely remember her hands still cupping my cheeks as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Wo xihuan ni. (I like you), little Romeo." And that was it. When I opened my eyes, she was gone. All that was left in her place was that silly straw hat. When I went to check her house, it was empty. The store was dark and when I peeked inside, everything was gone. When I went to tell my mum, she said that Nene had only been here earlier to say goodbye. Her aunt's business had finally picked up and they were moving back to Beijing, China. A whole 5,071 miles away. And that explained everything perfectly.**_

_**She knew she was leaving but couldn't bring herself to tell me. I don't really know if that fact added to my stream of tears or not. But I know that for a long time, all I could dream about was that straw hat and her last laugh.**_

* * *

><p>It's not fair. All the laughs, the tears, the Shakespeare. Its not fair that she made me love her only to leave me behin-<p>

"Nene!" I jumped up, scared by the sound of my own loud scream. My eyes looked over to the clock that read '_10:01'_ in its bright red letters. _'It was only just a dream...'_ I turned around and felt...emptiness. That side of the bed was cold and empty. Save for two things: a note and a straw hat. I was, quite honestly, afraid. But Mint Bunny kept urging me to open it. So I did.

_**'**__**Arthur,**_

**我想念你**_**(I miss you). I can see that all that studying was not ill spent. You've grown up quite a lot and for that, I am happy. I did not want you to be sad. **_**我喜欢你 **_**(I love you)**__**. I never really stopped.**_

_** Bye Romeo.**_

_** Nene'**_

I read that letter over and over until I could practically _**see**_ her writing her characters, signing her name, and writing mine. It felt just like before. Expect this time, she left her number.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-DA! I'm alive :D<strong>

**This poor, poor story finally got some love from me. I really wanted to finish it before I started on IGBAIS and FoDE 'cuz I got the request a while ago and I was starting to feel bad T.T**

**If there are any errors in grammar, the chinese or spelling errors, please don't hesitate to tell me! I'll fix it in a second!**

**So, facts:**

**Tree Peony- Considered to be the National Flower of China**

**Panda- F-ing adorable.**

**Straw hat- Um...?**

**Chun-Yan/Nene- China's genderbent's fan name.**

**Shakespeare- Amazing. Plus, he's british.**

**10:01- China's Birthday 10/01**

**Give me your opinion in the Reviews section!**

**I promise to start writing more and pl****ease stay tuned for more updates to come!**

**Please please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


End file.
